


Resilient

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Tag for The Long Reach part 1In the middle of the most important rescue of their lives, Gordon has to deal with his own emergency.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Resilient

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for Sonatanotwo on Tumblr for the gif!! It's amazing!

The echo of the rock hitting Four's outer hull had yet to fade when Virgil started pulling the small craft up.

Too small.

Too far.

His brother's voice had yet to register over the drone of blood in his ears and images that wouldn't let him breathe. Wouldn't let him see the two figures speeding past him without a cursory glance. 

He was alone - far reaches of space or bottom of a boiling ocean - it didn't matter. No one could hear him choke on his breath as his brain and lungs decided oxygen was better than unconsciousness. He was on his own to calm the shaking arms that wrapped around his torso until the phantom ache in his shoulder and knee left him. 

Breathe - c'mon - he needed to focus, vaguely aware that his lungs were taking in too little too fast. Amber eyes lifted to his 'bird's controls and the warm glow that said she was alive - they were both alive. 

A breath - longer.

His heart left his throat.

Another breath. 

He didn't relax, but his hand reached out and rested against Four's controls and he finally noticed the light from the module flooding into her. She remained active, the slight vibration of her engines - useless in space - reaching his fingertips and up his arm.

A thin smile.

A breath.

His girl remained calm and drew him back.

A breath and his smile grew, "Thanks, girl - I needed that."

A second longer to wait for a reply she couldn't give and he steadied himself. He still had work to do and falling apart was not going to help anyone. Especially not Dad.

Images faded and breathing fell back into a rhythm that wouldn't draw his brothers' concern. He didn't have to walk. There was no water to swim through. Just open weightlessness and numb fingers that pulled open the rear hatch. She didn't offer a farewell, but he imagined she would be watch watching him ascend through the module on his way to Two's cockpit. 

He flashed her the brightest smile he could muster and a salute that didn't shake nearly as much as it would have a moment ago. 

A breath and the door closed, separating him from the second best thing to happen to him.


End file.
